The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus or Pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Sangria Splash’. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross in May of 2006 by Kevin A. Hurd between Dianthuis gratianopolitanus ‘Feuerhexe’ also known as ‘Firewitch’, (not patented) as the seed parent and ‘Devon Siskin’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,377 (more often known as ‘Raspberry Swirl’) as the pollen parent. The new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2007. Dianthus ‘Sangria Splash’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.